Cleansed
by Unapreciated GhostWriter
Summary: The story of my character Fyre. Rated for later chapters with romance and violence. Cleanse (my villian) sends Fyre, a girl with heated powers, to destroy the titans from the inside out. FyreWield romance


(( A/N: Look, I needed a new story to boost me, so here it is. This is the new beginning of Fyre, a young girl who has made some mistakes in her life. It is a character of my creation, and I ask you not to use her for any of your stories. Do not also use the rest of my characters you will not recognize from the show, they are mine to do what I wish with them. Also, I did not create Teen Titans; this is a spin-off fan fiction. If I did create Teen Titans I would not be writing this. Please read, and enjoy. Kudos everyone! ))

Fyre had seen things that had made her cringe. Things that had turned her insides turn out, knot, and flop, and had made her close her eyes. She had seen everything that had happened in the dirty underbelly of the city, and had caused quite a few of these herself. The prospect of riches was nothing to her, and she was not following in the footsteps of so many before her that wanted to rule all she saw. Fyre did not want to kill; yet she was not a pawn. It was her choice whether she wanted to play along or not, and yet she stayed by. Frankly, killing mad her feel right. It made her feel useful and wanted. Her master even said that it was a way to liberate her from what she had already done. These people deserved to die from what they had done to her. She was different from them, and therefore she was evil. The unknown made people fearful and violent. Fyre was the unknown, she was the combination of light and dark that made people question their own faith. She was the holder of her own destiny, and already she had banged it so out of shape that it was no longer recognizable. And now she had only one mission to complete before she was free of her sins. Her master told her this, and she followed with an open mind and a heavy heart. Yet she was not a pawn, and she could have escaped. Her mission, you ask? Destroy the Teen Titans.

It had been five years since the man bearing the name Cleanse had entered Jump City. For those years he had seen the greatest of villains fall before the Teen Titans, and he began to think. Cleanse was a thinker, he was not the man to dive into battle with the strong teens. He was a manipulator, yet a polished man. He was tall and pale, with slick black hair and a measuring eye. Even though he looked like a businessman this was not to be believed, he was a psychopath, a killer. And though his mind was place full of many thoughts he had all organized. He was a sooth sayer, taught to tell people what they wanted to hear. He wanted to rule Jump City, for it was a city in which his ideas and beliefs could flourish. What happened between his glory and now he did not care. He could wait years and years. But soon people would fall to their knees; soon the city would know his pain, yet they would feel his glory. First he needed a means.

Because he was manipulator he knew peoples weaknesses. On February 23rd a young boy was documented running away. He was rather young, thirteen and independent. The young boy was described as a short, blond haired Hispanic boy who had been living on the very edge of jump city. When this boy's records were checked it was found that he possessed a strange way of making things happen. Where ever he went things went terrible for people. He had robbed stores, and yet when the police came to stop him the doors locked by themselves, closing them out until the boy slipped out the back door. He jacked cars, and yet when the cops took the car from him the wires were rearranged somehow, exploding the car as soon as the police started it up. Cleanse heard this warning, knew the boy had ran. Posing as a detective he had spoken with the boy's mother, finding that he had left because he thought he was misunderstood. He found more from his friends, learning that he wanted to be powerful and rich. Cleanse picked and picked until he had everything he needed to manipulate the boy. Then he found him.

Promising power and money he called upon the boy's aid. No names were passed between the two. The master was Cleanse, and the boy dubbed Imp. Any names could alert police. No, Cleanse was smarter than that. He had thought too long and planned for too many years to be thwarted in such a way. Imp joined Cleanse, stealing for him and wounding people when possible. But even Cleanse knew Imp's power was weak and sketchy, and his will to strong. He was too headstrong to be used for Cleanse's master plan; he once again the man would have to wait. Imp was but a space filler, a means of getting money quick that wouldn't last. You could imagine Cleanse's surprise and good luck when he stumbled upon Fyre.

She couldn't remember her real name, yet she hadn't cared. For three years she had been away from people, not speaking to a single soul. She had lived in the desert outside of Jump City, roaming wherever she pleased. Cleanse had found her in a small cave near his home in the same area, alone and angry. She was a wielder of flame, a manipulator like him. Yet she did not influence people like he did, she influenced fire and heat. The slim, lanky girl was not mentioned in Jump City's missing person log, nor in any of the surrounding civilizations. She would not tell him where she had lived, only that she had lived away for three years, and no longer wished to be where she ha been. He did not know her name, but as far back as he searched he could not find the description of the tall girl with her yellow eyes (not a common trait as it were) and long red hair in an untamable mane of springy curls. Good, he had thought to himself, it means no one would care when she was found.

Fyre had told him all of her problems. She had lost control of her awesome powers. Once she had caught an entire school on fire. The building had burst into flames when the teacher had been picking on her making her lose her control. All who had been caught in the building died in the fire. Another time a man in an alley had cornered her. He had been drunk and seeking 'company' she had not wanted to give. When she had pushed him off he had gone to his car. Losing control she had lifted his car, gathering a pocket of heated air under the car and raising it as a hot air balloon works. Tipping it upside down she had dropped it onto the street, breaking the man's neck. She had felt dirty and sinful. Follow my instructions, Cleanse had said, and you will be cleared of those sins.

Cleanse had made a name for himself, but it was not yet known to Jump City. He had created a home for the two teens that he had now influenced under his power. He had found a system of interconnected tunnels, a myriad of caverns that he had furnished with the spoils of Imp's tasks. He had also told the boy to steal for him technology that he had formed a new era with. He had created materials far beyond their time, and he had equipped both his protégés with. They had trained long and hard, getting ready for their final task. Both had a roll to play, but it was Fyre that really made the difference.

Fyre was different. Far different than Imp and far more than Cleanse himself. Though Cleanse preached he was like both the children's father he was only like Imp. Whilst Imp wanted the power he thought he so rightly deserved Fyre was far more passive. The girl believed that if she murdered and cheated and stole on Cleanse's word she would be cleansed of all the sins that she had already committed. How ironic. Cleanse led her on, and to her Cleanse was like a deity, a god which was there to help her. She hung on his every whim, followed his every word. He was judge, jury, and sometimes the father that she had so long ago lost. Even though he sent her to murder she thought that this was making up for all the people she had already killed, and so all would be made well. She had trained hard and long for the mission she was about to go on. And now Cleanse's dream would come to reality. For the Titans had one weakness, and it was their openness. If Fyre played the game right she would be welcomed into the Titans. Spout some sad story, gain their trust through a few small battles, then bring them all to Cleanse. The plan was rough to Fyre, yet Cleanse had it highly polished to himself. It would work, he was sure of it.

Fyre met him in his home cavern. It was huge, high ceiling-ed and wide. Filled with self-running lights, advanced technology, and stiff, high-backed chairs around a thick table the cavern did not give off a homely feeling. When Fyre entered through the large wooden doors she saw Cleanse. He was dressed in the usual manner, a starchy suit and tie, sipping wine through an elegant glass. On the plain table was a wicker bowl filled with bread, and a set of candles on a wire fitting was not even needed for lighting. It was more for decoration really. Even though the table's settings were sophisticated the conversation would be bloody and murderous.

"Sit down," Cleanse chirped in a comforting rich voice that showed no flaws. He motioned to a chair across from him with a spindly hand. His face showed infinite calm, and he was smiling kindly.

Fyre stalked across the cave, her long scarlet trench coat slipping across the ground. The teen always wore red, true to her heated powers. She also donned a pair of burgundy jeans and a high-necked shirt that was the color of faded blood. Her mane of crimson curls had fallen into her face slightly, tied back only with a thick wooden clip that did not cover it all. She sat down in the chair comfortably, totally at ease with Cleanse and her surroundings.

"You called me master?" she asked in her sweet voice. Cleanse almost cringed. No one could guess that behind that voice, like a sweet glass bell, was the soul of a murderer and a thief. She looked at his intently with cool yellow eyes like those of a cat's. Cleanse could hardly stand the girl, she was but a step he needed to reach his goal.

"Yes Fyre, my dear. I have seen your combat skills, and I can assure you I am prouder than any father could be. I could be no prouder even if you were my own blood daughter. Yet I have seen our task ahead, and I know you are ready. So skilled as are I know you will succeed." He smiled kindly, teeth flashing in the candlelight that spread ghostly shadows across his handsome face. He had wormed his way into the young woman's soul, and now he would play your weakness.

"You will be ridded of all the sins you have once committed. You will be free and clean, and all will know. All you have to do is bring me the Teen Titans. You know the plan, I have told you it. You will succeed, and then even Imp will be jealous." Cleanse laughed inside as the girl smiled brightly. Her had Fyre brainwashed in a way, making her weak to his words. He would succeed, yet she would probably die. No matter, he thought, she will be cleansed then.

"Go now, my child." Cleanse said gently, pulling his hands to the direction of a small bag leaning against the wall. "You will find all you need in there. I will be watching you, and I will be judging. You will do fine though. You have such a black heart, but it will be clean soon. So go, find your niche in their wall and climb. You _will_ succeed, and I will see to it. Good luck, my child."

Fyre's face softened. She looked so proud, so confident and honored. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. To be chosen by Cleanse to take the task was a great honor. In her almost brain washed state it was all that mattered to her then. She walked to the side of the cavern, swinging the bag onto her back and stepping backwards slowly out the door.

"Thank you," she said softly, beginning to close the door behind her. Before she left she turned back, smiling still brighter. "Thank you father." And with that she was gone. He knew she would be flying off into the city, supported by a heated pocket of air on her way to the Tower.

Cleanse's face grimaced, his teeth bared in an almost animal like way. He felt so compelled with sickness he spat on the floor of his home. "I am not that child's father." He spit, clenching his teeth. "She is but a pawn in my plan that with soon take her leave." With that he drained his wine glass and shook his head. "The plan is in motion."

(( A/N: And so there you have it. Not a very exciting chapter, but it soon will be. I will be updating here and there, but school is upon me. Look for the next chapter soon, Fyre's first encounter with the Titans.))


End file.
